revolutionofgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
RoG BamBam DG
= RoG BamBam SG= RoG BamBam DG (Formally known as RoG UnReAl SG, RoG Jeffrey74, and FroJeffrey74) joined Revolution of Gaming in January 2009. BamBam is a member of the Revolution of Gaming Graphics team and made it to the rank of District General, however after the merge broke off with Renegade Gaming Community. He came back to the new Revolution of Gaming as a Section General, then due to school taking up too much of his time, which resulted in an inability for him to do his job he retired from SG and took the rank of sergeant. About RoG BamBam SG On the original xbox he was in his first clan which was a Halo 3 clan called Total_Ownage101. He was one of the leaders and they filled it up to the max of 100 members and almost all of which where very active. Him and his friend (who is now RoG Inferno) were the leaders and neither of them had experience in clans but they still had a lot of fun. It fell apart when BamBam and Legit got into a fight. Last January he was in a clan called RtG ( Rising to Glory) for a couple of weeks and reached the rank that would be between captain and LT commander for Revolution of Gaming. He left that clan because he just couldn't handle how bad the General rank was. He left with his friend (vEEEsta is his tag now) to form the Fromen. It was more of a clan to have fun in and it was really a lot of fun. He first started making websites when they needed one for the Fromen. The Fromen reached about 50 members ( which he thought was pretty good for a clan called the Fromen) before one day just falling apart. He got completely sick of Xbox 360 & Xbox LIVE and didn't play again until that summer. He then re-joined RtG in a different squad then he had been in before. Nearly a week after him joining and spending the points to change his name to RtG UnReAl, the clan leaders decided to stop running the clan and shut it down completely. Almost all the active people in the Halo 3 part of RtG including himself went and joined a clan called UGN (United Gaming Nation). He started off at the bottom in UGN and worked his way to General and was also the forum creator and admin for the clan. This was his first forum that he had a lot of active members. During UGN he was just a general but with his role of site admin, he had a lot of influence and was one of the primary leaders of the clan. They reached about 300-400 members in UGN with nearly 5 squads. During his time in UGN, he was known as UGN UnReAl and he was the guy who a lot of the people went to with a problem, so he learned a lot about being a leader in a clan from UGN. When summer ended and with the start of school a lot of the leaders dramatically decreased activity and when the High Council (highest rank in the clan) randomly promoted some guy he knew to the second highest rank in the clan, he left because the person who got promoted was a jerk. After he left UGN, nearly everyone left the clan and it fell apart. He immediately regretted leaving and would have joined back immediately and prevented it from falling apart but this all happened the day before he went away on vacation and was offline for a week. He stayed off xbox pretty much from September to January of this year when he got into it again. Once he started playing again he began to look for a good community to join and he remembered his old friend from UGN had been in a clan called Revolution of Gaming. He googled it and immediately became interested. So he posted he posted an application to join, he was immediately accpeted and having fun in his new community. His commander at first was RoG Soul and his captain was RoG Xtremist in the brigade called Massacre in Halo 3. After a failed split the brigades Massacre and Phoenix where merged and formed Impulse where RoG Xtremist was commander and RoG iGreatGoose was LT commander and BamBam was given captain. After working in those position for a couple weeks Xtremist left Revolution of Gaming with a few members. RoG iGreatGoose was promoted to commander of Impulse and BamBam received Lieutenant Commander. Xtremist and almost everyone who left joined back a few days after leaving and Xtremist was accepted back as captain. The Brigade Impulse split and BamBam was given Commander of the new Brigade Velocity. From there Halo 3 Brigades just kept going up and at the peak Revolution of Gaming had about 6 brigades in the Halo divison. After a while as commander BamBam was given Section General, then spent 2 months as that before getting District General. After a while, Revolution of Gaming and Renegade Gaming Community merged to form one community, but to keep both communities Rank Structures, Clans and Structures nearly the same. The merge ended up failing after a couple months, members did not like the outcome of the merge and slowly left. The leaders of Revolution of Gaming did what was best for there community and split off from the merge that had weakend the highest peak of Revolution of Gamings existing. Revolution of Gaming had some trouble with Renegade Gaming Community leaders when the merge was broken off. Renegade Gaming Community leaders did not return the website urls that were mistakenly transfered to Renegade Gaming Community's host when the merge took place. The reason of merging into one host and server was to cut costs and join the bigger server. Later everyone realized that they had made a big mistake and would never see the light of that www.revolutionofgaming.com url. So leaders of Revolution of Gaming did not let that get in the way of bringing back a great community called Revolution of Gaming, so they created the www.revolutionofgaming.net url and have been using it ever since. BamBam returned to Revolution of Gaming and became Section General. Brigades Affiliated with as a Member *RoG Massacre *RoG Impulse *RoG Velocity *RoG Parody Brigades Affiliated with as a SG/DG *RoG Massacre *RoG Impulse *RoG Velocity *RoG Titan *RoG Hardcore *RoG Ion *RoG Deception *RoG Infinity *RoG Crisis *RoG Animosity *RoG Parody *RoG Excile